The love is a stupid bastard
by NesseMew
Summary: Draco Malfoy traiciona a Lord Voldemort por lo que parece ser venganza pero en realidad es motivado por razones completamente egoístas . Harry se percata de su error cuando al terminar la batalla final Hermione Y Malfoy desaparecen y al descubrir una nota firmada por este ultimo "Potter solo recupere lo que por derecho me pertenece". Malfoy secuestro a hermione... IC, LEMMON.
1. Chapter I The place we belong,

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y sucesos conocidos son obra magistral de J.K Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos nwn.

* * *

**The love is a stupid bastard**

* * *

_Capítuloi The place we belong,_

He estado esperando muchos jodidos meses para poder verla, la última vez que estuvimos cerca fue en mi hogar y ni siquiera pude verla, vi un bulto retorciéndose y gritando de dolor, y sus rizos eran una vorágine de cabellos que le cubrían el rostro y no pude ver sus ojos, esos malditos ojos que he imaginado una y otra vez. Odie verla así, odie verla retorcerse del dolor, con esa jodida palabra en su brazo, lo que decía era verdad pero ella no era cualquier sangre sucia, era _mi_ sangre sucia aunque ella ni siquiera estaba al tanto.

Los errores de mi padre, le costaron la vida así como a mi madre, mientras tanto, yo tuve que seguir aliado con Voldemort y no mentiré; eso tiene sus putas ventajas, a base de crucios, pude matar a Macnair como venganza por haber asesinado a mis padres.

Con el pasar de los meses descubrí que mi lealtad no la tenia Voldemort ni San Potter ni nadie.

Odie ser débil, odio serlo pero no lo seré más, cuando murieron mis padres descubrí para mi pesar que solo tenía una jodida y sucia debilidad… (aquí si no la mencionas, a mi parecer, "enganchas" mas al lector).

Después de verla retorcerse de dolor en el piso, baje a las mazmorras y amenace al jodido duende para que mintiera con respecto a la espada, para que no muriera y... desde ese momento cave mi propia tumba aunque quizás ya lo había hecho antes. Me dedique a hacer que los carroñeros perdieran su pista, incluso llegue a lanzar algún hechizo que la protegiera y cuando no tuve otra opción mate a sus perseguidores cuando ya la tenían rodeada, ella, por supuesto, no sabía que era yo.

Mañana es la batalla final, yo ya tome una decisión, motivada por mi debilidad una vez más.

Llegamos a al número 12 de Grimmauld place, Snape solo me miraba intentando investigar que estaba pasando, el pronuncio una clave en un tono casi imperceptible.

Nott, Zabini y Parkinson se mostraban nerviosos, aquí estaban… los había arrastrado al futuro infierno.

La cara del imbécil que-nunca-muere era imperdible, inmediatamente nos apunto con su varita, el saber que Severus era un traidor y un agente con ambas partes fue de gran ayuda, Potter parecía a la defensiva pero por lo menos fue lo suficiente decente para hacernos pasar.

Nos sentamos en la sala de estar y Potter gritaba como el maldito salvaje que era, la mascota naranja también lo hacía y Snape explicaba.

No supe qué carajo decían, en cuanto note su olor en esa maldita casa, me perdí, simplemente quería encontrarla pero ella no aparecía.

— Es difícil de creer Snape. — susurro incrédulo Potter.

— ¿Cuáles son sus razones? — pregunto con agresividad la comadreja.

— Mataron a nuestros padres — Explico Pansy con voz aguda y a punto de romperse.

— ¿Qué quieren a cambio? — Pregunto Potter.

— Siempre tan directo y tan poco cortes Potter — dijo con cinismo Blaise y continuo— Venganza Potter y evitar Azkaban, además de conservar nuestras respectivas herencias.

Potter subió a la planta alta y nos dejo a solas con la mascota naranja, después de unos minutos que fueron aburridos y parecieron eternos.

— De acuerdo. — Corto con frialdad — Pero pasaran la noche aquí y realizaremos el pacto inquebrantable.

Sonreí internamente, Potter era un poco listo, quería el pacto inquebrantable. Al diablo, lo haríamos… ella seguía sin aparecer…

Se hizo el pacto por el que Potter lloraba, nos mandaron a los cuatro a una habitación de la planta alta.

— Es aquí — Indico Lovegood sonriendo, al instante Nott le devolvió una sonrisa.

— Hermionee — canturrearon dos voces a lo lejos que identifique como los gemelos Weasley. — Ven aquí.

La voz sonaba en el pasillo y su nombre hizo que mi corazón empezaran a latir más de lo normal.

— ¿Y Granger? — Pregunto Nott en tono casual, mientras me daba una mirada de complicidad que solo yo pude notar

Nott era el único que sabía de mi debilidad por Granger y el lo había notado solo, antes me parecía un inconveniente ahora realmente me sentía agradecido con él.

— Ella duerme, en la habitación al fondo con las demás — Contesto como si la pregunta no fuese extraña.

La habitación quedo en completa oscuridad y todos se dispusieron a dormir.

El insomnio había sido mi maldito compañero desde que esta locura empezó, me vi tentado a buscarla y ver si era como la recordaba. Llevaria a cabo el plan, justo esa noche.

Tenía que controlarme… no era propio de un Malfoy perder el control, podría esperar unas horas más, había esperado años.

Durante estos últimos meses, use innumerables veces las maldiciones imperdonables y no me arrepentía, las había usado contra quien la merecía, mis padres estaban muertos así que no existía ya mi buena conciencia yo ya no tenía nada que perder y lo único que quizás podía perder iba recuperarlo.

Desde que la vi supe que ella iba a joderme la vida y me resistí a verme arrastrado por una jodida sangre sucia, ella se volvió mi blanco, quizás no lo hubiese sido si Potter Y Weasley no fueran sus jodidos guardaespaldas.

En primer grado me noté su insoportable aunque magnética personalidad, creí que se pasaría en el verano pero en segundo grado esa jodida obsesión había empeorado, el que haya estado petrificada me ayudo a hacer soportable el jodido curso, en tercer año me lanzo un puñetazo y a pesar del dolor que sentí pude sentir como mi piel debajo de la suya se derretía como si fuera hielo que cede ante una llama y eso fue absolutamente y malditamente angustiante.

En cuarto grado al verla al lado de Krum, estalle de ciega rabia pero el punto de quiebre de esta puñetera situación fue cuando Voldemort regreso, imaginé que mi vida cambiaría y vaya que lo hizo, así que puse más atención en todo, sobre todo en ella. En quinto grado ella parecía más segura y pude apreciar sus habilidades y acecharla usando como pretexto el querer sorprenderla perteneciendo a la orden.

Y después perteneció al selecto grupo de las puñeteras inminencia, al cual yo me empecine en pertenecer para verla, posteriormente, lo que había temido sucedió; a la jodida sangre sucia se le ocurrió la brillante idea de fijarse en el pobretón de Weasley, y por ultimo lo de la tortura en el piso de mi casa, todo eso me llevo al precipicio.

Granger no pertenecía a ese jodido lugar, Granger debía estar conmigo, así de simple, mañana iríamos a donde ambos pertenecemos.

Fui un mortifago, mataron a mis padres me convertí en una especie de mercenario, mate, torture y manipule, además de traicionar por supuesto, no importaba ya si mañana secuestraba a la princesa de Gryffindor, daba igual si reclamaba lo que por derecho siempre fue mío

* * *

…

**Nota de la autora: **X33 pequeña parte introductoria, mil gracias a Ashamed Kawaii, Vlad Tepes y K.H por ser mis betas nwn y soportar cada locura que se me ocurre.

Los nombres de los capítulos serán frases de canciones de Trading Yesterday


	2. Chapter ii I'm taking your life tonight

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y sucesos conocidos son obra magistral de J.K Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos nwn.

**The love is a stupid bastard**

_Capítulo II I'm taking your life tonight_

La noche había terminado y yo no pude dormir, moría de ansiedad por tenerla.

Estuve toda la mañana encerrado en ese cuartucho y no pude verla en todo el día, hasta que llego el ocaso, para mi disgusto Potter había entrado.

— Ya es hora de irnos.

Potter, Snape, Nott, zabini, otros miembros de la orden y yo colocamos las manos en ese estúpido jarrón que servía de traslador.

Mi prioridad era Granger, la vida era una perra y yo lo sabía más que nadie, justo cuando estas a punto de obtener todo lo que has deseado, la vida te da un revés y lo pierdes todo, podían matarme o peor aun podían matar a Granger, si iban a matarme seria con Granger y si mataban a Granger seria conmigo.

La batalla se llevo a cabo en Hogwarts, fue lo que se esperaba que fuera, caídos de ambos bandos, celebre la muerte de Bellatrix realmente la disfrute, vi a Lupin caer junto con aquella traidora a la sangre y otras muertes más, nada que lamentar… excepto por Snape.

La muerte de Snape, reafirmo mi convicción de tener a Granger, Snape había sacrificado todo por salvar a una sangre sucia que se había enamorado de un mago, cuando Voldemort los mato, la vida de el quedo destrozada y después dedico su vida a proteger al hijo de la sangre sucia y de aquel mago de poca categoría, la idea de convertirme en algo parecido a Snape me asqueaba.

No iba a permitir que mi sangre sucia se casara con el pobretón de Weasley y tampoco iba a cuidar a su bastardo, yo no era Snape, no era noble como él, yo soy un egoísta así de simple.

Si Granger iba a tener un hijo seria mío y no sería un bastardo, no iba a permitir que mi sangre sucia se casara con el miserable de Weasley, prefería matarlos a ambos.

Había decidido unirme a Potter, después de meditar el ayudarle a Voldemort a ganar la guerra y si no lo ayude a ganarla fue porque sabía que si podría tener a Granger pero mi obsesión no sería bien vista, Voldemort podría usar mi debilidad por Granger a su gusto y no podía permitirlo.

Pero si a Potter y a toda esa bola de bobalicones les complacía pensar que lo hacía por mis principios, que siguieran pensándolo.

Toda la batalla la pase cuidando la espalda de Granger en las sombras como siempre.

Cuando la batalla termino a favor de Potter como lo había calculado, y todos empezaban a reunirse para celebrar la victoria del imbécil-que-no-moría, pude ver algo mas que la espalda de Granger, la buena suerte me sonreía, Granger estaba sentada en las escaleras y no había nadie cerca, allí estaba ella con sus rizos que parecían el nido de un búho ciego, con la cara manchada y el pantalón rasgado.

Ella respiraba con agitación, parecía agotada… mi presa estaba al límite y yo estaba listo para cazarla.

Realice un hechizo no verbal y Granger quedo inconsciente sostenía su varita en mano, me acerque con rapidez a ella, la desarme y luego tome su mano y sentí el hormigueo en mis dedos al sentir su piel, con la mano izquierda saque una pequeña caja y una nota, ambas las había preparado desde hace meses, deje caer la nota al suelo, coloque mi mano sobre la caja que me serviría de traslador, realice otro hechizo no verbal.

Segundos después ya estaba en el lugar que había preparado, nadie conocía esta casa ni su ubicación, la había comprado y amueblado hace poco.

Decidir el lugar donde iríamos sería difícil, había pensado en algún poblado de América o Asia, al final me decidí por Gales, encontré la casa perfecta y realice los hechizos correctos para que ella no pudiese salir y nadie pudiese entrar.

La tome en brazos y la ate a la cama, había pensado en ponerla en el sótano… pero si hacia eso, ella estaría fuera de mi control tan solo un poco, pero no podía permitirme ese lujo.

Me senté en la cama al lado suyo y pude mirarla con detenimiento, pude ver su hermoso rostro, y el cabello que enmarcaba a la perfeccion sus facciones, pude escuchar su respiración, moría por ver sus ojos y ella no despertaba aun, pasaron los minutos y ella comenzó a moverse, parpadeo varias veces, hasta que abrió los ojos.

Su rostro al verme fue de sorpresa, al notar que sus manos estaban atadas fue de frustración y frunció el ceño mientras me lanzaba una mirada de confrontación.

— Que demonios Malfoy… ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunto colérica.

— En casa Granger.

— Si pretendes que yo sea tu prisionera de guerra, si es lo que pretendes, te equivocas Malfoy.

Sus palabras me dolieron un poco, ella solo imaginaba la motivación bélica y no lo demás.

Sus ojos brillaban con ira como muchas veces antes los había visto brillar en el colegio, pero esta vez era especial de alguna forma.

Empezaba a moverse contra las cuerdas, mientras me lanzaba miradas llenas de reproches y rabia.

—No entiendo… — susurro— ¿Por qué lo haces?

Me quede en silencio meditando la respuesta, contarle mi insana obsesión por ella era humillante para mí y sería algo perturbador para ella.

— Dame tu hipótesis Granger — la rete con sorna.

Realmente tenía interés en escuchar lo que ella creía. Pero ella se quedo en silencio mirándome fijamente, intentando hurgar dentro de mi mirada para ver si hallaba la respuesta, pasaron los minutos y ella no decía nada.

— No eres creativa Granger ni tan perspicaz como todos creen.

Ella me miraba rabiosa y yo lo disfrutaba.

— Tal vez te tengo aquí porque es mi último golpe al trió dorado que lograra destruirlos o quizás porque es una manera bastante inteligente de mi parte de torturar a Potter.

Ella resoplo agitada mientras seguía forcejeando y algo en mi interior me obligo a decir algo de lo que quizás me arrepentiría más tarde por hacerme parecer un imbécil.

— Es muy posible Granger que haga esto, porque llevo 7 jodidos años enamorado de ti, pero tú nunca te percataste porque estabas ocupada estando malditamente enamorada del imbécil de Weasley y siendo la niñera del estúpido de Potter. —le dije, mirándola con frialdad y proseguí — ¿Quién sabe Granger? Cosas más extrañas que eso han pasado.

**Nota del autor: **x333 este proyecto está en marcha ñam x33 gracias a **Ashamed Kawaii** (pequeña y muy ocupada Lau, pero siempre me salva ayudándome a ordenar ideas), a **Axel Tepes** por revisar mis escritos y locuras y a **K.H.**

Gracias a **nagini27**** ,****PrincesLynx****, ****Caroone**** ,****cin-akane-bella****, Dracoforever**

Y a todo aquel que me lee, da follow y favorito y gracias ne!


	3. Chapter III I am every tear you cry

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y sucesos conocidos son obra magistral de J.K Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos nwn.

* * *

**The love is a stupid bastard**

_Capítulo III: I am every tear you cry_

* * *

El corazón me palpitaba acelerado, después de la estupidez que acababa de decir, la aceleración se convirtió en un jodido sabor amargo que me inundo cuando vi que Granger me miraba, frunciendo el ceño, ella permanecía impasible y tuve el deseo de pasar mis dedos por su frente y sacudirla para que por lo menos me diera una respuesta decente, con todo el autocontrol que tenía en esos momentos me senté en el sofá negro y mullido que estaba al lado de la cama. Ella seguía tirando de las ataduras, si algo me parecía no tan insoportable de Granger era su perseverancia.

— Malfoy — dijo ella molesta — Desátame, esto me está lastimando.

— Sobrevivirás Granger. — sisee, intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero estaba intranquilo.

Ella suspiro frustrada, me puse de pie y me acerque a la cama, me senté en ella. Granger giro su rostro y me miro fijamente, me perdí en sus enormes ojos ambarinos, no pude resistirme a ceder.

Me puse de pie y en abrí un cajón del buro de ébano, saque una pila de ropa para dormir y la coloque sobre la cama.

— Bien Granger, voy a desatarte, si intentas hacer un hechizo no verbal te advierto que te dolerá. — y después ordene — escoge una pijama y metete a la ducha, Granger tienes diez minutos.

La desate, ella se puso de pie y me miro confundida, con un ademan le enseñe donde estaba el baño anexo al cuarto, ella seguía mirándome hasta que se dirigió al baño, giro la manilla y la cerro, comencé a escuchar el ruido del agua al caer.

Estaba satisfecho, ella estaba conmigo, su voz sonaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba y podría escuchar su voz todo el tiempo, había esperado años por este momento y había preparado meses antes para que su estancia aquí fuese cómoda y eso me molestaba, me jodían mis intentos de querer hacerla sentir bien, compre ropa para ella y objetos para ella y eso era frustrante. Seguí pensando en eso y los minutos pasaban.

Habían pasado diez jodidos minutos y estaba a punto de derribar la jodida puerta cuando escuche un golpe en seco y otra vez esa jodida sensación de preocupación, inmediatamente con un hechizo no verbal abrí la puerta.

Frente a mi estaba Granger tirada en el piso, con los mechones cayéndole sobre la cara y la respiración agitada, deduje inmediatamente que había intentado usar algún hechizo no verbal y sentí toda la ira recorrerme el cuerpo pero también una punzada en el pecho… había sido un imbécil claro que Granger intentaría irse pero era jodidamente doloroso darme cuenta de ello sin embargo estaba furioso, apreté los dientes y con paso firme me acerque a ella.

— Levántate — ordene siseando.

Ella más por orgullo intento ponerse de pie, apoyándose sobre sus brazos pero sus brazos se encontraban demasiado débiles para sostenerla y cayó de bruces sobre el piso, de nuevo ese maldito sentimiento de querer protegerla me invadió, esas jodidas ganas de cuidarla habían hecho acto de presencia.

Ella era tan pequeña y frágil, note que lucía muy delgada, la pijama de satén blanco le sentaba grande, me agache y la tome en brazos… se sentía bien sentirla cerca, se sentía jodidamente bien tenerla en mis brazos, el jodido esfuerzo valía la pena, todo lo que había arriesgado por ella valía la pena, ella permanecía sin mirarme, camine y la coloque sobre la cama.

Me dirigí a la cocina que no era tan grande como la de Malfoy Manor, pero era suficiente, tome un vaso de agua, un plato con uvas, manzanas y duraznos y volví a la habitación. Ella seguía acostada con los brazos a los lados, apenas y se había movido.

— Granger siéntate. — y por alguna estúpida razón lo pedí más no lo ordene esta vez.

Ella se quedo quieta le di una mirada de nuevo pidiéndoselo y ella se sentó, otra vez sentí una estúpida esperanza al pensar que quizás ella sabía que lo que hice era necesario, me acerque a ella y le ofrecí el vaso de agua, ella me miraba con esos ojos inteligentes e inquietantes que tenia, me miraba con cautela y desconfianza, ella negó con vehemencia, irritado le di un trago y volví a ofrecérselo y ella accedió.

Estaba sedienta, bebió el agua con rapidez, tome un durazno, lo mordí y se lo ofrecí, ella frunció el ceño y lo tomo, comenzó a comerlo y quede hipnotizado con el movimiento de su boca, termino el durazno, ella coloco la semilla sobre el plato, tome una manzana y y ella negó con la cabeza, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño… un durazno no era suficiente.

— Eres más idiota de lo que creía Granger, te advertí que sería doloroso si intentabas hacer algo, la casa tiene los encantamientos precisos para no ceder ante nada. — le dije con frialdad.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — susurro en un tono desesperado.

— Creí que eso ya había quedado claro.

Coloque el vaso y el plato sobre el buro y ella no dejaba de mirarme, me senté en la cama y ella me miro.

— ¿Qué piensas conseguir con esto Malfoy? — pregunto de golpe.

— Lo que quería conseguir ya lo tengo.

— Malfoy déjame ir, no diré nada— explico susurrando —Harry y Ron van a encontrarme.

El que mencionara a él pobretón de Weasley hizo que apretara los nudillos hasta que quedaron blancos, sentí como si un líquido hirviendo me recorriera toda la columna vertebral y tuve ganas de lanzar un puñetazo a la pared, pero preferí apretar los dientes y tomar aire.

Ella giro y me dio la espalda, pude ver como sus hombros se estremecian y la escuche sollozar… el estupido impulso que tuve me llevo a ponerme de pie, acercarme y acostarme a su lado.

Pase un brazo por su espalda y senti, sus costillas sobresalientes, el liquido volvio a recorrerme… esos imbeciles nis siquiera la alimentaban bien… no podian cuidarla, Bellatrix la habia torturado cuando estaba en compañía de esos idiotas buenos para nadas, esos hijos de puta la habian puesto en riesgo varias veces y probablemente si no la tuviera conmigo hubiese muerto antes de los veinte años. Pero el colmo era que ni siquiera pudieran alimentarla lo suficiente.

Comence a deslizar mis dedos por sus cabello, sin dejar de abrazarla, ella intento apartarse y realmente no me sorprendio, y me aferre aun más a ella. Su cabello se sentia tan jodidamente bien, era suave y sedosos que no pude detenerme y segui acariciandole el cabello, ella seguia sollozando.

No entendia porque de alguna manera odiaba y disfrutaba verla llorar al mismo tiempo, Yo era el causante de sus lagrimas y no el jodido de weasley y eso me satisfacio completamente, cada lagrima la habia provocado yo pero por otro lado era sobrecogedor verla llorar.

— Q-quiero ir a c-casa — susurro ella entre sollozos.

Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y pude oler la deliciosa fragancia de su cabello, aspire profundamente y note ese aroma floral que ella tenía.

— Estas en casa — le susurre al oído y al sentirla tan cerca me sentí por primera vez feliz.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a todos por sus comentarios *O* Y a mis betas readers también *O*. Espero les guste este capítulo *OOO*


	4. Chapter IV Just a little girl

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y sucesos conocidos son obra magistral de J.K Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos nwn.

**The love is a stupid bastard**

_IV Just a little girl _

Lo noche al lado de Granger fue grandiosa… aunque ella lloro hasta quedarse dormida, lo que menos quería era ponerme furioso cuando Granger intentara escapar…

No pude dormir… el ver dormir a Granger era un espectáculo… sus respiraciones eran simplemente perfectas, la manera en la que su cabello enmarcaba su cara… era fascinante

A eso de las cinco de la mañana me levante y la vi al lado mío aun durmiendo…como si su vida no hubiese cambiado en un instante, me incline quería observarla mejor pero sus labios eran magnéticos, completamente irresistibles, y estaba a punto de perder todo mi autocontrol, me acerque a ella y coloque mis labios sobres los suyos… y el jodido tiempo se paralizo y sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los míos, y todo el jodido rostro empezaba a hormiguearme, y me quemaban los labios y solo pude contraer un poco mis labios sobre los de ella, era simplemente perfecto, me hubiese encantado que respondiese al beso, que estuviese despierta.

Había sido un beso… solo la simple unión de su boca con la mía pero esa sensación tan cálida y había sido tan dulce la simplicidad de ese beso, pero una punzada en el pecho me alejo de golpe de ella… fue en ese jodido momento que ella iba ser la mujer de la que pasaría obsesionado toda mi maldita vida.

Pero ella siguió durmiendo y no quería despertarla, me volví a aferrar a ella y a susurrar en su oído palabras que ni siquiera logro entender, olía su cabello a ratos, tomaba su mano…

Me había perdido… jodidamente perdido y ahora era un jodido traidor a la sangre y si mi padre me hubiese visto se vuelve a morir, toda mi infancia me repitieron lo despreciable que eran los sangre sucias y los traidores a la sangre, mi padre me lo repetía todo el maldito tiempo pero él no sabía lo hermoso que era esta sangre sucia y si él la había visto pero no sabía lo que en mi despertaba.

La vida era una perra con un sentido del humor bastante negro me había hecho obsesionarme con la persona menos indicada.

— Tu eres una jodida enfermedad, Granger, un maldito virus, te propagas dentro de mí y asfixias todo lo demás… me asfixias por dentro. Invades mis sueños, mis pensamientos y mi vida como un parasito y cuanto más intento borrarte, te aferras más. Maldita seas Granger.

Ella seguía durmiendo, despertó a eso de las 10 de la mañana, aún acabando de despertar lucia preciosa con el cabello revuelto y los ojos somnolientos.

— Te juro que cuando me vaya de aquí, hare que te encierren en Azkaban Malfoy — rugió.

— Ya veremos Granger.

— Necesito volver

— ¿Por el imbécil que aún no muere y la mascota naranja? — sisee.

— No les llames así Malfoy — vocifero.

— Respóndeme.

Odie esa jodida sensación de rabia y odie a la imbécil comadreja.

— Si, pero existe otra razón.

Pero ¿Qué carajo? Pensé en el imbécil de Krum y en algunos miembros de su casa y si se había enamorado de un jodido… ¿Muggle?.

— ¿Quién? — pregunte molesto y temiendo una respuesta más jodida que Weasley.

— Mis padres, Malfoy. — Gruño — además mis razones no te incumben.

Si Granger supiera cuan jodidamente me importaban sus razones y todo lo que había arriesgado por ella…

Sus padres muggles, todos los mortifagos soñaban con entregarle sus cabezas a Voldemort y no había podido conseguirlo… ellos se habían esfumado.

Me interesaba escuchar que había sucedido con sus padres pero solo porque eso le importaba a ella y me sentí un completo imbécil.

— ¿Qué con ellos? — cuestione.

— Necesito ir por ellos — susurro.

— Explicate Granger.

Ella clavo sus ojos castaños en los míos me miraba con desconfianza y parecía dudosa y molesta, sus ojos eran simplemente únicos y eran hipnotizantes….

Ella suspiro… y me miro con resignación mientras fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio.

— Los mortifagos querían asesinarlos — susurro con la mirada perdida — Yo no podía dejar que eso sucediera así que les hice creer que eran otras personas y que nunca habían tenido una hija y decidí que irían a Australia… su sueño fue siempre viajar ahí.

La mirada llena de dolor cuando acabo de pronunciar lo ultimo me hizo sentir una nueva punzada de dolor… odiaba que estuviera triste, odiaba a Voldemort , a Potter y a todos esos imbéciles, odiaba a mi padre por sus ideas estúpidas y a mí por seguirlas.

Granger era solo una niña y había tomado una decisión que no debía tomar a los diecisiete años, se bien que todos teníamos esa edad, pero Potter lo merecía por retar a Voldemort una y otra vez, y bueno nosotros por querer ayudar a alguien que estaba obsesionado con Potter.

Pero ella… era solo la amiga de Potter, ella no pidió tener padres no mágicos y sin embargo había tenido que sacrificar a su familia por una causa que ni siquiera era suya.

Recordé todas las veces que la había espiado y había visto consolar al imbécil-que-no- muere y al pobretón de Weasley ¿Cuántas veces ella debió estar peor que ellos? ¿Cuántas veces daba el consuelo que no tenía?

Y apreté los dientes con fuerza… yo podría darle la seguridad y el consuelo que ella necesitaba, que dejara de pertenecer a los jodidos planes suicidas de Potter y su secta… de que dejara de aparentar ser mas mayor de lo que apenas era.

— Ayer por la mañana… antes de que iniciara la batalla viaje con un traslador a Australia, la orden me ayudo a localizar a mis padres unos días antes, tu decidiste unirte y entonces creí que como la guerra iba a terminar era hora de recuperarlos y apenas si pude esperar a la mañana siguiente para ir a explicarles la verdad, a romper el hechizo y funciono… ellos vuelven a casa en dos semanas, quería asegurarme de que ellos volvieran cuando todo fuese seguro. — dijo en voz baja.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita sensación de calidez al saber que ella confiaba por lo menos un poco en mí.

Potter y Weasley habían sido malditamente afortunados de tenerla para ellos tantos años.

— Si tú haces algo en contra de mis padres — pronuncio con voz decidida — Voy a matarte.

El tono de su voz y el ceño fruncido me provocaron una sensación que se podría definir como ternura y ahí estaba Granger siendo tan solo una niña pequeña queriendo cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros.

Y ese día me prometí que yo iba a cuidar a Granger y hacerla feliz, conmigo claro está.

Oh no Granger, prefiero que me maten a dañarte de alguna forma, eso era lo que quería gritar pero como respuesta solo la mire a los ojos.


	5. Chapter V You already have my life

_Capitulo V You already have my life_

— Malfoy ¿pedirás un rescate? —Musito Granger — ¿Cuándo podre irme?

El hecho de que Granger pensara que lo hacía por dinero, fue como si me hubiesen dado una patada en la cara, la mire enfurecido, me molestaba que ella quisiera irse.

— Mira a tu alrededor Granger ¿Crees que me falta dinero? — Sisee enfurecido. — El que tu mundo se reduzca al pobretón no quiere decir, que todos tengamos una pocilga

— No le llames así — rugió mientras me miraba con ira.

Y la rabia me carcomía, odiaba que lo defendiera, porque le importaba.

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunte provocándola.

— Porque su familia me acogió en su casa, cuando yo no tenía nada — grito colérica.

Apreté los dientes con furia, ella había dormido en casa de Weasley y eso me enfureció… jodida mascota naranja.

— ¿Te acostaste con Potter o con Weasley Granger? — pregunte siseando embravecido— Quien lo diría.

Realmente quería que me dijera que no, que no se había rebajado que ella no era una imbécil y que sabía que ninguno de ellos lo merecían.

—Posiblemente, pero mejo imagínatelo— dijo Granger con insolencia.

Una ira que jamás había experimentado se adueño de mi odiaba que Granger lo hubiera dicho con inocencia y al mismo tiempo de esa manera tan desvergonzada, tenía ganas de asesinarla, de hacer que se retractara, pero me contuve respire profundo y la acorrale contra la cabecera de la cama.

Ella me miraba sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como plato pero pronto su mirada se transformo, en una mirada insolente.

Mi mirada se poso en sus labios y tuve ganas de morderlos, morderlos y besarlos hasta que ella no pudiera sentirlos y el que ella los mordiera no ayudaba mucho a mi autocontrol, pero decidi alejarme.

— Quédate aquí Granger — escupí.

Prepare el desayuno con magia naturalmente y me dirigí a la habitación Granger me miraba fijamente, prepare una mesilla y la coloque sobre la cama, ella me miraba con sorpresa y sonreí... seguro esos imbéciles nunca habían hecho algo así para ella.

— Come. — ordene.

— No, no comeré hasta que me dejes ir — mascullo.

Me vi tentado a decirle a Granger que moriría de hambre y yo lo disfrutaría pero eso no era cierto… yo no quería que ella enfermara.

— No me importa que tenga que hacer para que comas Granger.

— ¿Me harías una imperdonable Malfoy? — pregunto curiosa.

Su pregunta me jodio, me jodia su maldita pregunta pude haberla obligado a quedarse con filtros de amor o alguna otra estupidez, con imperio e incluso a base de crucios pero no quería eso… quería que Granger estuviera igual de obsesionada como yo estaba con ella y quería que fuera de forma real.

— He hecho cosas peores — pronuncie con frialdad.

Quería atemorizarla y al mismo tiempo quería que se sintiera protegida.

Salí del la habitación con rapidez, quería que ella sonriera, sonriera para mi… solo para mí.

Tome a la jodida bola peluda y lo mire, el clavo su mirada en mi y me dio una mirada llena de soberbia y lo mire, quería recordara ese jodido gato que yo lo había salvado y alimentado durante meses pero el permaneció imperturbable, bufe y me dirigí a la habitación.

Entre y Granger me miro, su mirada se poso en la bola de pelos que llevaba en brazos.

— ¡Crookshanks! — grito con emoción Granger.

Sentí una jodida oleada de ternura en mi interior, ella parecía una niña pequeña y sus ojos castaños brillaban de emoción, y me sentí feliz ella sonreía para mi intento ponerse de pie mientras intentaba alejar la mesa de ella.

— ¿Lo quieres Granger? — pregunte con astucia.

Ella frunció el ceño y me miraba con perspicacia, molesta y no pude evitar sonreír, amaba todos sus jodidos gestos, eran maravillosos, carajo era una sangre sucia pero todo en ella lo compensaba.

— Dámelo — pidió intentando controlarse.

— Come y te lo daré.

Ella bufo y me miro frustrada, miraba anhelante a la bola de pelos, parecía una niña ansiosa por abrir un obsequio.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Cómo lo encontraste? — pregunto de golpe.

— Mientras comes te lo diré — volví a decir sagaz, ella me dio una mirada cargada de frustración.

Pero ella comenzaba a comer, mientras me miraba expectante,

— Le encontré, después del ataque a la pocilga de los Weasley, decidí cuidarlo y quedármelo Granger esa es toda la historia.

En realidad esa no era toda la historia, cuando mire a esa jodida bestia tuve que ingeniármelas para hacer que se quedase quieto y poder conservarlo sin que nadie se percatase, cuando compre la casa me dedique a alimentarlo y como parece que a la bola de pelos le agrado, la convivencia ha sido soportable.

Ella había terminado de desayunar y me miraba expectante, espere unos segundos… me gustaba que estuviera impaciente, me hacer que a la cama, puse al gato en sus brazos y limpie y guarde la mesa con un movimiento de varita,.

Me senté en la cama al lado de Granger, ella estaba acostada mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos por el pelaje del gato, ella lo miraba con cariño y desee haber sido un gato para que me mirara así.

No podía soportarlo, so olor embriagaba y sus dedos se veían tan tersos y su rostro tan hermoso que no pude contenerme más, tome su cabeza y ella me miro alarmada y con el rostro fruncido, ignore el gesto y coloque su rostro en mis rodillas.

Ella seguía conteniendo la respiración, e intentaba alejarse, coloque mi mano en su cabeza con firmeza yo comencé a acariciar sus rizos y a jugar con ellos, ella se contrajo motivada por un instinto de protección, pero no me importo, seguí acariciando su cabello y coloque mi brazo rodeando su cintura, ella continuo acariciando al gato, estaba evadiéndose parecía nerviosa y eso me agrado, me agradaba tener a Granger en mis piernas mientras yo le acariciaba, podría acostumbrarme a eso sin duda.

Me hubiese encantado saber que pensaba y saber si sentía un poco más cómoda y si no era así, no me importaba seguiría acariciándola una y otra vez hasta que se acostumbrara.

Afloje mi agarre y ella se libro con rapidez, aun recostada giro, pero pude notar que estaba sonrojada y el cabello me impedía verle los ojos.

Pero no era suficiente… eso no era suficiente, yo no había tenido suficiente de ella.

Me acosté a su lado, la tome con más brusquedad de la quería y la gire hacia mí, coloque su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras colocaba mi brazo otra ve en su cintura y la apretaba con fuerza, ella rehuía mi mirada, seguí acariciándole el cabello mientras intentaba removerse.

Hundía mi nariz en su cabello y no pude evitar desperdigar besos por sus rizos con ansiedad, ella se quedo quieta al instante y su respiración empezó a agitarse pero no me importaba, al diablo con eso, yo seguía besando sus rizos como un adicto, seguía intoxicándome una y otra vez con su olor.

— M-malfoy ¿P-porque haces esto? — pregunto con voz temblorosa.

Inhale aire y continúe besando su cabello, si quería una respuesta, la tendría aunque a ella no le agradaría.


End file.
